


Утешение и радость

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон Уотсон обладает бесконечной способностью любить. Шерлок Холмс не знает, как быть любимым. Это, к сожалению, означает, что путешествие не будет лёгким или простым.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 4





	Утешение и радость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Comfort and Joy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601969) by [ColebaltBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColebaltBlue/pseuds/ColebaltBlue). 



Джон Уотсон был гедонистом, влюблённым в аскета. Шерлок Холмс не отказывал себе в сексе, нет, просто он был слишком практичен, чтобы не искать разрядки, которую оргазм выжимал из его длинного худого тела. Но любовь? Привязанность? Нежные прикосновения и более мягкие эмоции? Их следовало избегать и бояться. Неудивительно, что, попытавшись полюбить Шерлока Холмса, Уотсон обнаружил, что проявляет интерес к женщинам, которые с радостью принимают всю его любовь, возвращая её красотой, изяществом и добротой.

Любовь всегда легко приходила к Джону Уотсону. Его способность любить делала его другом в школе и нравилась преподавателям. Он был экспансивен, щедр и полон любви. Для него было мало разницы между радостью в его сердце и физическим выражением этой любви. Он выражал это на поле для регби, со своим полком на корабле в Индию, и даже позже в спокойные моменты со своим ординарцем, когда они шли на север в горы Афганистана.

Сексуальные отношения были продолжением романтической любви, и он свободно отдавал своё тело своим партнёрам по постели. Он не просил ничего, кроме любви и привязанности, которые он должен был дать, чтобы они его приняли. Впервые оказавшись в постели с Шерлоком Холмсом, он понял свою ошибку, полагая, что этот человек способен принять его любовь. Но у него была щедрая душа, и когда Холмс снова и снова говорил, что нуждается лишь в физической разрядке, Джон Уотсон был готов ему услужить. Пока однажды это не стало чем-то большим, и он просто больше не мог говорить «да».

Их дружба какое-то время сохранялась, но когда человек буквально переполнен любовью, он должен найти того, кому можно её предложить, и Джон Уотсон так и сделал. Это сломало их обоих, но Уотсону было с кем утешиться. Холмс этого не сделал, поэтому он поступил так, как считал нужным, и оставил своего друга в покое.

Прошло почти шесть лет с тех пор, как Шерлок Холмс вернулся из страны мёртвых. Чтобы восстановить свою дружбу, они старательно поддерживали между собой дистанцию. Поначалу затянувшаяся обида, гнев и предательство Уотсона сделали эту дистанцию необходимой. Но в последний год эта дистанция начала давать свои уроки, и Уотсон научился быть нежным и осторожным, выражая свою любовь. Это и благодарное пожатие руки, и мягкая улыбка, и похлопывание по запястью, чтобы привлечь внимание, и даже, очень редко, пожатие плеча, чтобы пожелать спокойной ночи.

Прошло два дня после Рождества, а Новый год и Новый век уже почти наступили. Рождество прошло спокойно. Миссис Хадсон и горничной Молли были вручены подарки. Холмс раздал по шесть пенсов солдатам своих нерегулярных войск и конверты с подарками различным торговцам, регулярно доставлявшим товары и разведданные на Бейкер-стрит. Даже Майкрофт зашёл, чтобы вручить подарок брату.

Холмс и Уотсон обменялись подарками на Рождество за ужином. Потом Уотсон развалился у камина в своём новом домашнем халате и тапочках. Весь день Холмс раскладывал на столе у окна своё новое химическое оборудование. Но холод, просачивавшийся в окно, у которого стоял стол для химических экспериментов, и тёмная ранняя зимняя ночь, забравшая свет, заставили его пересесть в кресло перед камином и устроиться там с трубкой, покуривая свой табак. С наступлением вечера они оба стали сонными и немногословными.

Весь день что-то не давало Холмсу покоя. Уотсон достаточно хорошо знал своего друга, чтобы понять две важные вещи: во-первых, Холмс был бы глубоко оскорблён, если бы его попросили поделиться своими мыслями до того, как он сам будет готов ими поделиться; во-вторых, Холмс хотел, чтобы Уотсон знал, что у него что-то на уме. Опыт научил Уотсона терпению, и он устроился с книгой перед камином в надежде, что Холмс придёт в себя и выскажет свои мысли, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Тремя трубками позже Уотсон был почти готов распахнуть окно, чёрт бы побрал этот ледяной воздух. Его терпение закончилось почти так же, как воздух в их гостиной.

− Уотсон, − начал Холмс. А потом замолчал и уставился в огонь.

Пауза длилась достаточно долго, чтобы Уотсон поднял голову от книги и закрыл её, зажав пальцем страницу.

Наконец Холмс посмотрел на него своими серыми глазами с нечитаемым выражением.

− Джон, − повторил Холмс, уже тише и осторожнее.

У Уотсона перехватило дыхание. Он мог сосчитать по пальцам одной руки, сколько раз Холмс называл его Джоном, называл по имени − близость, которую они редко разделяли, несмотря на то, что их дружба длилась десять лет.

− Джон, я очень надеюсь, что вы меня простите... − замолчав, Холмс снова уставился на огонь. После долгой паузы он добавил так тихо, что Уотсон едва не пропустил его слова мимо ушей: − ...Когда-нибудь. − Холмс уставился на свои руки, сжимавшие трубку.

− За что? − растерянно переспросил Уотсон.

Холмс посмотрел на него с таким страдальческим выражением лица, словно разговор стоил ему очень дорого.

− За ту боль, которую я причинил вам в самом начале нашей дружбы. Если бы я знал, какой вред это причинит вам... Нам, я был бы немного более... − он опять замолчал, словно подыскивая нужное слово, − осторожен в том, как с вами обращался.

Уотсон поднял брови. 

− Обращались со мной?

Холмс вздохнул, словно его слова были ключом к разгадке головоломки, которую Уотсон никак не мог разгадать. 

− Да, я не понял, что... Нет, не то, кто вы и что вы мне предлагаете. Мне действительно очень жаль, что я так неосторожно отказался это принять. 

− Не понимаю, − ответил Уотсон.

Холмс разочарованно хмыкнул и снова уставился на огонь. Несколько долгих минут они оба молчали.

− У меня это действительно ужасно получается, − наконец сказал Холмс, взглянув на Уотсона, и на его губах заиграла обиженная полуулыбка.

Уотсон нежно улыбнулся ему в ответ.

Холмс опустил взгляд на свои колени и снова уставился в огонь, не в силах выдержать его взгляд. Сердце Уотсона сжалось в груди. Правильно ли он понял Холмса − хотел ли тот, чтобы извинение было просьбой к нему снова попытаться его полюбить? Для Холмса это было всё равно что живьём сдирать с себя кожу перед ним, умоляя понять и принять его. Десять лет дали Уотсону благодать, силу и понимание, чтобы он знал, что делать дальше. Он никогда не переставал его любить.

Он соскользнул с дивана и опустился на колени у ног Холмса. Он накрыл ладонями дрожащие пальцы Холмса, успокаивая их.

− Вы понимаете, о чём просите? − шепнул Уотсон Холмсу, глядя на него с открытым выражением лица.

Холмс закусил губу, а затем отрывисто кивнул.

− Вы этого хотите? Вы понимаете, чего я хочу? − спросил он.

Холмс снова кивнул, уже более уверенно.

− Тогда я отведу вас в постель? − спросил Уотсон, вставая и всё ещё держа руки Холмса в своих.

− Да, пожалуйста, − выдохнул Холмс.

− И вы будете там утром, и послезавтра, и послепослезавтра? − спросил Уотсон.

Холмс выглядел немного неуверенным.

− Ну, я уверен, что иногда утром я не смогу этого сделать, так как не могу предсказать, какие дела...

− Холмс, − перебил его Уотсон с нежным раздражением.

− О да, тогда на такое количество дней, на какое вы захотите, − сказал Холмс.

Уотсон улыбнулся ему, и улыбка, яркая, как летний день, осветила комнату, а затем он взял Холмса за руку и потянул их обоих обратно в спальню детектива.

Уотсон проснулся незадолго до рассвета. Непривычная тяжесть тела рядом с ним и неестественная тишина ночи за окном вернули его к бодрствованию, несмотря на усталое удовлетворение, пронизывавшее его до костей. В комнату заглядывали лучи утреннего света, и когда он повернулся, чтобы выглянуть в окно, то понял причину. Снаружи мягко падал снег, уже собираясь в небольшие холмики на подоконнике. Белые хлопья, покрывавшие улицы, здания и деревья снаружи, заставляли уличные фонари более ярко отражаться в узких окнах.

Между ними, в тишине и под тяжёлым одеялом, было тепло и уютно. Всё это показалось Уотсону таким знакомым, хотя раньше он никогда так не просыпался. Дыхание Холмса скользнуло по его щеке, и, когда Холмс проснулся, он ощутил как тот шумно вздохнул.

− Идёт снег, − прошептал Уотсон.

Холмс фыркнул.

Уотсон откинулся назад, устраиваясь на кровати в несколько более удобной позе.

− Возможно, в таком случае преступные круги не будут столь активны, − ответил Холмс.

− М-м-м... Может быть, и не простые, но богатые будут скучать, сидя взаперти в своих домах и уставившись друг на друга.

Холмс вздохнул, не в силах скрыть веселье. Уотсон улыбнулся, несмотря на то, что Холмс так и не открыл глаза, и этого не увидел.

Они погрузились в молчание, но не в сон.

Снаружи залаяла собака, но звук был приглушён снегом. В остальном всё было тихо и спокойно, снег приглушал звуки города, который никогда по-настоящему не спал. Уотсон снова пошевелился, его пальцы задели ногу Холмса. Холмс дёрнулся, но ещё крепче прижался к Уотсону.

Уотсон наклонил голову и потёрся носом о нос Холмса; Холмс проследил за этим движением и ответил, коснувшись губами губ Уотсона, сухих, мягких и тёплых.

Уотсон поцеловал его, медленно и томно. Это был не первый их поцелуй за ночь и даже не десятый − а вполне возможно, даже и не сотый, если учесть, как они прижимались друг к другу губами, грубо, беспорядочно, всего несколько часов назад.

Теперь они лежали вместе, в тёмной тишине снежной рождественской ночи, двигаясь и сплетаясь, делясь, принимая и отдавая друг другу свои тела и многое другое. Уотсон довольствовался тем, что просто делился тем, что предлагал Холмс. Тут его осенило, что он не гедонист и что Холмс не аскет. Скорее, они были двумя очень разными людьми, которые слишком долго не могли понять друг друга, несмотря на то, что хотели одного и того же: любить и быть любимыми в ответ.

Через несколько дней наступит Новый год. Это будет время торжества, возрождения и надежд на будущее.

Они затихли, и сон подкрался к ним, позволив им ещё поспать до рассвета.


End file.
